


bad things come to an end too.

by marsasf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters May Change, Dream Smp, Implied Murder, Karl Jacobs is a God, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), death death and more death, not based on canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsasf/pseuds/marsasf
Summary: idk if i want to make this like a one shot type thing or a long ass story! so yk lmk baes <3stay hydrated or wtv *heart eyes*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	bad things come to an end too.

Karl had to die.

Karl knew too much.

Dream had to do something, he just didn’t know how far he needed to go in order to put a stop to it. Karl knew things months before they even occurred. He knew Dream was going to pay a price the day Tommy was exiled. He knew about the egg months before it even started developing. He knew he was destined to meet Sapnap and Quackity.

Karl was currently sat at his library waiting for Quackity and Sapnap. They were planning to have a picnic inside, since it was raining and all other plans were ruined. It was the first time they would be all together in months. Sapnap was busy with training, Quackity was busy doing god knows what, and Karl well we know what he was doing. They had all tried to make time for one another, but something always got in the way. Whether it was Sapnap having late night training or Quackity being nowhere to be found, the worst part was that the last time they ever all interacted was a fight. That would be the last time either one of them would see Karl alive.

They should have known. Sapnap should have seen the signs, the way Dream looked at his lover. Quackity had even overheard Dream talking to himself about the plan. Something about “It will all be worth it, when we’re a big happy family again.” It had definitely spooked the other boy, not enough for Quackity to tell anybody.

Karl also saw the signs. He knew Dream was planning on killing him. He didn’t know how long he had or how it would happen, but he knew enough to become suspicious of everything Dream did. It was small things at first, the questions Dream would ask, his body language, the way he looked at the brunette, until it became bigger things. The way he would act around Karl when it was just them, the way he acted guilty around Sapnap and Quackity, he knew the day would come soon.

Something Karl didn’t know was if Dream would actually go through with it. He knew Dream was a stone cold killer, but they were friends— best friends even. Who murders their best friend? Psychopaths.

Now Karl was sat in his desk chair impatiently twitching, waiting for the moment Dream barges in. Or maybe Quackity and Sapnap get to Karl before Dream. Karl knew better then to get his hopes up.

As if on cue Karl felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He could feel it. Feel Dream coming for him. Karl knew he couldn’t run, couldn’t hide, he couldn’t win against the other.

“You knew.” The sentence was more of a statement then a question. Dream wasn’t ready yet, a part of him viewed it as unethical, inhumane to kill Karl. They were friends. The silence was unnerving. Karl felt nothing but afraid of what was to come, he had been ready, not afraid to die and now? He couldn’t think of anything he wanted less then death. Death wasn’t ideal. Karl knew that, and he knew he wasn’t ready to die.

“If you’re here to kill me, then just do it.” Karl spoke. His voice was steady, despite his overwhelming fear. Karl was always calm in situations like these, situations where most people would be panicking, and Karl was panicking. And Dream? he was second guessing everything.

“How did you-“

“I’m a time traveler, how wouldn’t I know?” Karls tone was cold and impatient, he was still sat with his back to the other but Dream could feel the tension radiating off of him.

“Right.” Now it came clear to Dream, this was wrong but he had already gotten so far why stop now? “I didn’t want to have to do this, there are other options-“

“Bullshit, the only other option is me agreeing to roll over for you, please you and follow your rules. You know me better than that, Clay.” His tone was cold yet unreadable, his emotions were hidden and a mystery to the other man. “I don’t want to watch anyone else get hurt. I know what you’re capable of, i’m not afraid of you, i’m scared for them.” He motioned over to the picture of the wall, it illustrated a moment between the three fiancé’s. They were on their way to the beach when they spotted a small amusement park. They were all so happy, hiding the way they truly felt. That day was awful, they were fighting over something stupid— Quackity had let it slip that Sapnap and him were going on dates without the other. It crushed Karl.

“I won’t hurt them, if you promise to be on my side.” Karl would never agree. He couldn’t sit back and watch Dream hurt innocent people, he watched it with Tommy— he couldn’t go through that again. Dream knew that, he knew that even if it was to save his fiancées lives Karl would never agree to help Dream.

“You know I can’t do that. Please I- I need to know their safe after I go.” That’s when it truly hit Dream how awful this was. The way he had had one of his best friends begging on his knees, it could’ve easily been George— would he be treating the situation the same?

But Dream also knew he couldn’t turn back now, Karl would’ve warned Sapnap and the others. They would turn on Dream, there was nothing stopping them except Karl. Two months ago Karl was begging to save Dreams life—funny how Dream was about to take his away— he had used the argument ‘people change’. But they don’t.

There was so much Karl had left to do. He still hasn’t married the loves of his life, he hasn’t proven to them that they are worth so much. Karl hasn’t shown Quackity what true love actually felt like, he was getting close to cracking the other boy. Karl hasn’t had the opportunity to fight for Sapnap, returning the favor for all the times Sapnap has protected him. He hasn’t shown Sapnap that he was so much more than his strength and fighting skills, he was a human being with feeling, and Karl loved him with and without the strength. He hasn’t travelled to Paris yet, that’s where they had planned their honeymoon— a honeymoon that would never come. He hasn’t taught Tubbo how to make a cake from scratch. He hasn’t seen the world. He hasn’t shown Tommy that he wasn’t the villain in the history books. He hasn’t beaten Dream. He will never save anyone.

It was over, nothing left to be done. Yet it felt awful, waiting for the moment for Dream to strike. When he did, Dream would strike hard and fast, most likely killing Karl with one blow.

“Write them a final goodbye, it’ll be here when they arrive. So will you.” Dream frowned down, he really hoped Karl would change his mind, deep down this was the last thing he wanted to do.

Scoffing Karl turned to face the man, “You don’t even have the decency to clean me up after you kill me? My- Your best friend is going to walk in here and see the love of his life dead and yo- your ok with that?” Dream didn’t feel anything, not even a hint of guilt or regret. He knew leaving Karl’s body would send a message but what message? That Dream was willing to kill to get his way, no matter who it was.

“They’ll figure it out. They’ll torture you.” It wasn’t a threat. More of a statement, that no matter what, Sapnap would hunt him down and kill the Dream. He knew that. Sapnap was one of the best hunters out there, but Dream knew he wouldn’t find him so fast.

Karl began to scribble nonsense on the empty journal that laid in front of him. He tried his best to leave a code, but it didn’t seem to be working. When he finished writing there would be nothing left to stall with, no more time, but Sapnap and Quackity had to be around the corner. They promised. Breaking that promise would be deadly. Apart of Karl hoped they didn’t make it in time. it would give them a reason finally to kill Dream, once and for all.

“Dream, I love you.” It was the genuine fear in Karl’s voice that cracked Dreams hard exterior. He thought he had pushed past the guilt, turned off his empathy. But the way Karl looked up at him, with tears in his eyes begging to be saved, pulled him back to reality.

A reality where he felt emotions, pain, guilt. He should’ve walked away. He wished he had just turned around. He wished he hadn’t picked up the axe by the door. He wished he hadn’t brought it down against the others neck. He wished Karl survived the first blow, but like he had predicted Karl was out by the first hit.

It was over. As easy as that.

Except it wasn’t. Karl would be back, he killed a time traveler. They don’t go down easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i want to make this like a one shot type thing or a long ass story! so yk lmk baes <3 
> 
> stay hydrated or wtv *heart eyes*


End file.
